Teleport Panel
Teleport Panel This panel will allow you to quickly travel to any of the combat, skilling, and minigame areas in the game. The teleport panel is located one tab left of the inventory tab and has a book with an arrow going across it as an icon. Training Teleports This panel contains multiple teleports to areas for training combat. The monsters in each area drop different items for training other skills. New training areas are frequently added with new monsters and drops. 'Rockcrabs' Rockcrabs are the best monsters to train on with low combat levels. 'Dragons' Dragons are pretty frequent slayer tasks, and the black dragons are often killed for Draconic Visage's. 'Dark Beasts' Dark beast's can also be obtained as a slayer task, and are known for dropping Dark bow's. 'Strykewyrms' Stykewyrms are tough monsters to fight, but drop rare items such as dragon armour and Crystal Keys. 'Slayer Tower' The slayer tower has over 7 different monsters all dropping items from Ancient Staves to Abyssal Whips. Every monster in the tower is a possible Slayer task. 'Brimhaven Dungeon' The Brimhaven Dungeon is the same area as the Dragons, but also has Lesser Demons and Moss Giants in the dungeon. 'Taverly Dungeon' The Taverly Dungeon is also known to have multiple different monsters to train on. You can find monsters from Chaos Druids to Hill Giants. 'Revenants' Revenants are currently inside the area known as "Pete's Prison" on Runescape. The area is subject to be moved to the wilderness soon. Revenants can be obtained as Slayer tasks. 'Slayer Caves' The Slayer caves is another area similar to the Slayer tower. It is a recent additional training area added and the area contains over 5 different npcs all dropping a range of diverse skilling items and combat armour. Bosses This panel contains multiple areas with Boss Monsters. It is advised to have a high combat level, good armour and a decent prayer level to attempt to fight bosses effectively. Bosses are harder to defeat than regular monsters, but drop rarer and more powerful items. 'Godwars' Godwars consists of multiple bosses and boss minions. These bosses drop items such as, Godswords, Bandos Armour, Armadyl Armour, and more. The Armadyl Godsword (AGS), is one of the most powerful Player vs Player (PVP) Special attack weapons. 'King Black Dragon' The King Black Dragon (KBD) is a powefull, 3 headed Black Dragon. The KBD drops items such as Dragon armour and Draconic Visage's. Be aware that the KBD lair is located in the wilderness. 'Daggannoth Kings' All of the Daggannoth Kings are located in a single area. They are also aggressive, meaning they will attack you without provocation. Daggannoth Kings drop items such as Berserker Ring, Warrior's Ring, Seer's Ring and Archer's Ring. 'Tormented Demons' Tormented Demons are mainly famous for dropping Dragon Claws. Tormented Demons are tough to defeat, but Dragon Claws are also considered one of the best PVP Special attack weapons. 'Corporal Beast' The Corporal Beast (Corp), is considered one of the strongest in-game monsters. Corp is also known for dropping Spirit Shield's and Sigil's to make Spirit Shield's such as, Elysian, Arcane, Spectral and Divine Spirit Shield's. These Shield's are considered the best shield's in-game for the fact that Elysian and Divine Spirit Shield's can block up to 80% of a single hit. 'Giant Mole' The Giant Mole is not a very strong boss, and does not have have many good drops. They are known to drop Falador Shield's. 'More Bosses' Clicking More Bosses will open a dialogue with some other boss's. These bosses consist of, Nomad, Giant Sea Snake, Sea Troll Queen, and more.